


Of Blood and Names ~extras~

by donathanstewart



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donathanstewart/pseuds/donathanstewart
Summary: Some chapters that didn't quite fit into the story. While it's not crucial to read this, it still has some fun stuff included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is set right after "Fuckin' Unreliable Nightsticks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yall know what they look like

                                                     Elie                                                                          Kale

                                                     Yuyu                                                                        Yuya

                                       Elye                                                                                        Luna

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
